The reunion
by Chocolate143
Summary: Time has passed. A now super famous, 25 year old popstar, Tori Vega, returns back to her school for a reunion. She sees all of her old friends that she hasn't seen in years. She sees how they have progressed in life and she performs with Jade and Cat. Just like old times. But slightly different. Lets put it this way, Tori found love. Because, friendship can turn into love. Oneshot


I pushed open the doors, grinning.

_Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then. I breathe it in, to let it go._

I smiled, hearing my voice blare through the speakers. I looked around the school to the masses of people. I can't believe it! A reunion with EVERYONE! I'm 25! I'm a super famous singer. I mean, who doesn't know Tori Vega. I gasped as a girl ran up to me.

"TORI!?"

"CAT!?" She grinned as pulled me into a hug, giggling. I grinned too.

"How are you?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"I'm amazing! I'm in a band! Candyfloss Girls!" She stated excitedly.

"I know! I looove your music!" I stated honestly. She found an amazing group of girls as happily crazy as her and formed an AMAZING band.

"Thanks! What about you miss superstar!" She stated jokily.

"Shut up"

"Your super famous, Tori! Well done. Sorry, got to go. See you later?" She stated happily as I smiled.

"Definitely"

I sat outside, smiling happily. I've seen Jade, Robbie and Andre. Jade- The famous fashion designer. Who would have guessed? Robbie- The Billionaire multi-company owner. Pretty cool, huh? Andre- The awesome wrapper, Rocker Bid. OK, not the best name but he's good!I felt someone touch my arm. I suddenly jumped up in shock as he chuckled.

"Hey Tori" I grinned.

"Beck!? Hey!" I stated, pulling him into a hug. Beck Oliver, the best actor ever! Starred in LOADS of movies and TV shows!

"How are you actor?" I asked as we pulled away. He smiled.

"Good, good. How are you popstar" I sighed happily.

"Awesome" We both sat down. We started talking like old times. I saw Cat run out.

"Tori! It's time to perform! Come on!" She exclaimed, practically dragging me inside. I smiled, walking up onto the stage, Jade on my right and Cat on my left.

"Hey guys I'm Tori Vega"

"I'm Cat Valentine"

"You don't need to know who I am" Jade stated.

"She's Jade West. Anyway, we're going to sing Send it on" I said.

"By Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez..." Cat stated.

"And the Jonas Brothers" I finished. Everyone clapped.

"Enjoy!" I said, grinning.

-(**Bold words- **Tori)

(_Italic words- _Jade)

(Underlined words- Cat)

(Normal words- All)-

A word's, just a word.

Til you mean what you say

**And love isn't love**

**Til you give it away**

We've all got a gift

**Yeah something to give **

To make, a change

Send it on

On and on

Just one hand can heal another

Be apart

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction

Will never stop

Make it strong

Shine a light and send it on

_Just smile _(Just smile)

_And the world _(And the world)

Will smile along with you

That small, act of love

Is meant for one will become two

If we take the chances

**To change circumstances **

Imagine all we could do

If we

Send it on

Send it on

One hand can heal another

Be apart

Reach your heart

One spark starts a fire

One little action

The chain reaction

Will never stop

Make it strong

Shine a light and send it on

Send it on

There is power in all

**Of the choices we make**

_So I'm starting now_

Not a moment to wait

**A word's, just a word**

**Til you mean what you say**

_And love, isn't love_

_Til you give it away_

Send it on

On and on

Just one that can heal another

_Be apart _

Reach your heart

Just one spark starts a fire

With one little action

The chain reaction

Will never stop

Make it strong

Shine a light and send it on

**On and on**

Just one that can heal another

Be apart

Reach your heart

_Just one spark starts a fire_

**With one little action**

_The chain reaction_

Will help things start

Make us strong

_Shine a light and send it on_

Shine a light and send it on!

**Shine a light and send it on...**

Everyone applauded as I smiled.

"Thank you!" As we walked offstage, I saw Beck smiling at me.

"You did awesome" I smiled.

"Thanks" He pulled me into a hug. As we pulled away slightly, I looked up into his brown eyes. He looked into my eyes and leant in slightly. I bit my lip leaning in too. Our lips connected in a beautiful kiss.

I snuggled into Beck's side as he wrapped his arm around me. I smiled, looking at all of us. Jade, Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Trina- all of us around this bonfire roasting marshmallows. Even Jade looked like she was having fun.

"This is perfect" I stated, smiling. I looked up at my new boyfriend.

"Perfect" I repeated, biting my lip and kissing his lips.

Best reunion ever!


End file.
